The Leaf and The Clover
by jeaniesimply
Summary: Updates! I do not own Naruto. Love story of a lost love between Kakashi and my OC. Set after they save Gaara from Akatsuki...
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~City of Clovers~~~~~

In the Land of Water there is an island called Ire Land. The capital, Clover City, has been under the rule of the royal Clan Shima for as long as the scrolls have been invented. Clan Shima is a very highly loved and respected family on the island and throughout the world.

King Shima Genji has ruled since he was 16 and was able to make the Ire Land rich with economy and culture. Every citizen loved their lives and their King. People from all over the world knew to live in Ire Land was an honor.

The citizens of Ire Land loved their queen even more. Queen Miyuu married King Shima when they were 21. They met during the first Ninja War and were inseparable. She ruled along side the King for years as Queen and Commander of all Military forces including their elite Ninja force. Few Ninjas are stronger than those from the City of Clovers because her strength and guidance were carefully instilled into all her ninja. This elite force was only called upon to fight the most harrowing battles. This placed them amongst, the nations, as the most respected warriors, as well as the most feared.

King and Queen Shima had 2 children, twins: Hana and Haruto. Both children had light brown hair, eyes as green as clovers, and so beautiful that some people would weep in their presence.

From an early age, Hana showed great skill and her abilities were astonishing to the King and Queen. She wanted to develop her jutsu and to learn more about the world. So at age 10 they began sending Hana to other villages to learn from the different clans. She absorbed everything and was loved by all she met. Her favorite to visit was the Village Hidden in the Leaves. King Shima and the First Hokage were childhood friends so the Hokage welcomed Hana with open arms.

Haruto was different, more of a strategist he was able to get the bigger kids to fight his battles for him. The King and Queen loved both their children but the king couldn't help but feel that his son was missing the necessary abilities to rule in his country.

~~~~~Present Day~~~~~

Hana ran through the castle to where the medical team and her father were said to be. She received an urgent message while touring foreign lands and headed straight home.

2 years ago she lost her mother to a mysterious disease. She wasn't going to let her father fall to the same mystery illness. She burst through the door, her eyes first meeting with her twin brother's. She dropped her pack as her best friend Gala ran in panting behind her.

"Haruto." She whispered.

He shook his head silently looking to the ground, tears streaming down his face. Hana ran to the bed where her father lay and where the medical ninjas were working hard trying to save him.

"Da!" She fell to her knees.

"H-Hana...you've returned."

"Tell us what to do!" She pleaded. "How can we beat this?" She sobbed. "I can send a message to the Hidden Leaf and have Lady Tsunade come!"

"Call in Souji."

"Souji?" Hana stared confused.

A great look of pain crossed the King's face and he gasped for air. She realized that she needed to do as she was told because time was something her father could not afford. She shot a devastated look to her best friend. Gala nodded his head and ran out of the room without a word.

A few long minutes passed as everyone in the room remained silent. The quiet was interrupted by the squeaky door opening quickly and Gala entered with Souji.

"My King!" Souji ran to his bedside grabbing the King's limp hand.

"Souji, I need it recorded that from this moment..." He gasped for air and Haruto walked up, listening closely. "...Hana is the ruler of our lands. Haruto will be second in line if anything happens to Hana."

Hana stayed silent and motionless. Haruto clenched his jaw together as a sudden rush of anger and jealousy came through him. He then approached his sister and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Clear the room. I want to speak to Hana alone." The King demanded.

Haruto left abruptly as the rest of the people followed slowly. Souji and Gala were the last to leave and shut the door.

The King stared at his daughter studying the pain on her face.

"Da," Hana began.

"Stop." He whispered. "I know you were hoping that I would have chosen Haruto. You are the one that needs to lead our people. He isn't ready."

"I-I understand."

"Kakashi is a great man but your village needs you."

Hana's eyes filled with tears. Kakashi was her first and only love. She and the King knew she wouldn't love anyone as much as she loved him... but they never spoke of it.

"I will rule our village as selfless as you have, Da. Kakashi is and will always be important to me but we lead different lives. I have Ire Land and he has Konoha."

"I want you happy and I know he was always the one to make you happy. Hana, I need you strong."

"I'm happy, Da. Kakashi and I went our separate ways years ago."

"Maybe so but you still wish for him." The King chuckled then grimaced in pain.

"You wish for Ma."

The King and Hana sat in silence sharing a familiar pain.

~~~~~Village Hidden in the Leaves~~~~~  
A year later...

Tsunade paced in her office mumbling to herself chewing on her thumb nail. Most all her high level ninjas were on high ranked missions, they needed help. Kakashi was still in the hospital from fighting Akatsuki and their threat was growing.

"_Help... from where_?" She fought her thoughts.

They just helped put the sand back together after Gaara's kidnapping. It was too early to ask them for aid because they need time to re-cooperate after that horrible experience.

"Tsunade," Shizune entered the Fifth Hokage's office. "...we need to finish these documents."

"They can wait." She waved her hand not looking at Shinzune.

"What?!"

Tsunade walked out of the office calmly as Shizune ran after her. She didn't want to think about paperwork, she needed to figure out a way to stop the threats that were coming in. Akatsuki was planning attacks and now was the best time because most of the forces were out on missions.

They walked in silence until they came upon a small bridge. Here they watched the children running around playing while adults, not on missions, repair the village. As she gazed upon the scene, her heart only had one concern and that was to keep the village safe.

"Shizune, we need help." Tsunade lowered her head.

"Help."

"Yes, help..."

"From other clans?"

"Yes. We need to unify. We'll be stronger."

"Most other clans are in turmoil like us, Tsunade. Who would help?"

Hatake Kakashi walked onto the bridge at this moment.

"Kakashi," Tsunade smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"My team and I are ready for our next mission." He was ready for some action.

"Wait," Something dawned on her and she walked close to him. "...when we were younger you had a girlfriend from another clan, a very powerful clan. I cannot remember her name... It was Ha-something."

Kakashi swallowed hard and his eyes widened, he did not want to relive this pain. After all these years he's managed to avoid it. Shizune noticed how uncomfortable he grew immediately after Tsunade mentioned this mystery woman.

"I'm sorry but..." He began.

"What was her name?" Tsunade interrupted.

"Shima H-Hana." He whispered realizing that he wouldn't win this fight.

"That's right!"

"Why?"

"Kakashi, we are almost defenseless. I can see this subject is difficult for you but could we ask them for aid?"

"I haven't spoken to Hana in years, Tsunade. I'm sure I can have her speak to her father about aid but it'll take time."

"Why?"

"Ire Land is a several days journey from here in the Land of Water. The messenger would need to go, get the message and come back."

"Then why not assemble a team and go yourself?" Tsunade asked.

"I-I guess I cou..."

"Lady Hokage!" Guy jumped on the bridge from a tree. "You cannot send Kakashi out on a mission of this importance without me!"

"Eavesdropping?"

"Only because I care!"

"Both of you assemble teams, go and come back with good news."

"Yes, Tsunade." Kakashi frowned.

~~~~~Captivity~~~~~

Hana stared at her face in the mirror. This had been the worst 8 months of her life but knowing she was saving her village, made the pain worth it. She studied the three large scars that she received from the day she was made a slave. They stretched from her the right side of her forehead down to her chin, three long scars now occupying her once beautiful face. She was still pretty but nothing would ever be the same now that these three reminders were on her face.

She exhaled a long defeated breath and stood from her chair. On her bed laid her daily outfit luckily chosen by her. She slipped into her purple leather top and fighting pants, they were tight but she could move in them easily. Purple has always been her favorite color and that was one thing she was able to request. The clothes clung tightly to her body that gave her a sense of safety, though she had no idea why.

Hana slipped her purple shoes on and looked at herself dressed. The tight long sleeved purple and black top hugged her body and stopped just under her breasts. Her midriff showing her perfectly toned stomach and the scars that now covered her body. She could have healed them away but didn't want to show them she knew a little of healing. The sleeves came to her wrists while she wore small gloves to protect her hands. She had to cover any and all identifying marks. As Ire Land royalty, she was covered in exquisite clover tattoos. Lastly she put on her mask concealing her the last identifying feature. It was all part of the arrangement. It would be all out war if her identity was shown, as she was often reminded.

Hana cut her hair into a short a-line just under her chin. Having to hide her identity, she needed to change herself. She closed her eyes after looking at her masked face, Kakashi was all she thought of in her captivity. She refused to leave Ire Land for him and here she was, a slave and no longer a citizen of her own island. A tear formed and threatened to leave her eye thinking of the past and all she's lost. She quickly brushed the tear away trying to forget her old life. It's been a year, if he cared, Kakashi would think she's dead by now.

"_I'm sorry... Kakashi._" She whispered to herself.

"Princess Hana." Lord Phan walked into her room. "Are you ready?"

"That is no longer my name." She cringed at him using her title.

"My apologies, Hatake." Smirking as he held the door open for her.

Hana walked in front of him and down the familiar dungeon hall.

"You are fighting 13 people today. Make the fights look good. Do not kill them quick or I will have your village destroyed and hang the villagers heads up in you room."

"You don't have to remind me every fight."

"Sure I do."

Hana headed to the opening of the arena. It took to the count of 27 for Lord Phan to get to his perch. She always counted how long it took, though she did not know why.

As she waited patiently for Lord Phan to make it to his podium to address the spectators, she began thinking of the night that changed her life. She was sold to Lord Phan 8 months ago and has been fighting ever since. She is punished for winning fights too quickly and just because sometimes. There was one thing that she was thankful for. She has never been violated because most guards and Lord Phan's personal men are terrified of her. She had most of her freedom though, staying here willingly was saving her village.

~~~~~Clover City~~~~~

Haruto sat on the thrown staring at the dirty old weeping man who sat on his knees before him.

"P-Please..." The old man begged. "My daughter is innocent and doesn't deserve this."

"Doesn't deserve to be living in the palace? Will you give your life for her release?"

"Yes!" The old man answered immediately.

"Too bad. You can have her back once we're done with her."

Gala closed his eyes. Seeing what Haruto has become and remembering that horrible night he and the horde committed treason while condeming his best friend into slavery. Everyone else in the kingdom thought she was dead, but Gala knew otherwise.

"Kill him. Send his daughter to prison. Make sure it's done." Haruto's command brought Gala back to reality.

"Yes, your majesty." He nodded.

Gala walked to the old man and raised a kunai knife, killing him. His own, and last living, grandfather. He knew this was a test from Haruto to again test his loyalty.

Haruto smiled and stood leaving the thrown room as Gala cleaned up. He walked out on the balcony and stared at the villagers shuffling sadly below him.

"That was harsh." Haruto's advisor Suzu chuckled.

Suzu was made Haruto's trusted advisor when he watched her strike down 6 villagers for fun. He really enjoyed her ruthlessness and made her his advisor, bodyguard, and Queen.

"Coming from you that means nothing."

"You make a man condemn his cousin to countless brutal beatings and rape, AND make him strike down his grandfather."

"I need to make sure his loyalty stays in the right place."

"I like your thinking, your majesty." She hissed in his ear. "What shall we do tonight, husband?"

"I am not sure...how about rob the poor of food."

~~~~~Outside Leaf Village~~~~~

Naruto, Rock Lee, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and Guy walked to the edge of the village.

"No sign of Kakashi?" Guy searched.

"He's always late." Sakura and Naruto sighed.

"Who?" Kakashi asked leaning against the wall waiting for them.

"Kakashi Sensei?!" Naruto gasped.

"You're on time?!" Sakura stared.

"All of us are here?" He ignored their comments.

"Yes!" Guy smiled.

"Let's go!"

Sakura and Naruto were still stunned but quickly followed behind Kakashi and Guy.

A few hours on the road Naruto got curious.

"Kakashi Sensei, Guy Sensei, where are we going?"

"Tire Land." Guy smiled.

"Ire Land." Kakashi corrected. "Naruto, we're short people and are in need of assistance. I have a friend in a powerful kingdom. We're going there to ask for help."

"Help?" Naruto spat. "I could handle all the threats!"

Kakashi smiled but remained silent. Guy's eyebrows came together in concern, his rival has never been this distracted.

"Kakashi, what is it?"

"Nothing." He lied.

Kakashi didn't want to admit it but he was dreading this. What if Hana was married off to some rich Prince or Lord of some kind. She was the love of his life that he had to let go.

___***Flashback***_

_The sun was setting and turned the entire Leaf Village into a beautiful redish gold. Kakashi took in a deep breath of fresh air. He was about to do something to change his life forever, for the better._

_"Kakashi!" Hana ran to where he stood. _

_He turned and caught her as she jumped into his arms. Her slender body molded into his and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She quickly pulled down his mask and kissed him feverishly. He kissed her back unable to control the butterflies in his stomach, his hands gently holding and stroking her back. _

_"Hana," He groaned against her lips._

_"My moon and stars." She said against his. "I missed you!"_

_Kakashi smiled. She loved the moon and stars and began calling him that one day. Since he was so fond of the sun and sky, he always called her that._

_"My sun and sky, I missed you!" He kissed her again. "How was your training?"_

_"Wonderful! But I couldn't wait to come back to see you." She said still pressed against his lips._

_"Marry me." He pulled away and asked her, sliding a beautiful claddagh on her left ring finger._

_Hana gasped and jumped away from him staring at the ring. They were almost 19! Marriage?! She sat on the grass and stared in the opposite direction. _

_"Kakashi," Hana finally spoke as she stood up. She grabbed his face with both her hands and sighed. "How would this work? Ire Land needs me. Konoha needs you."_

_"We can travel between both. Hana, I want to be with you."_

_"I want to be with you but..."_

_Kakashi didn't think this through. She was right. Their relationship was doomed from the beginning._

_"Will you leave Konoha?" She already knew the answer._

_"Would you leave Ire Land?" He already knew the answer. _

_Tears began streaming down her face. He sighed and looked away trying to stop his tears. He hated seeing her cry and though it happened rarely, it ripped his heart out every time. They both knew that this was goodbye, but would they be able to say it? They hugged tightly for several minutes._

_"I leave tomorrow." She said weakly into his ear._

_"I know."  
_

_***End Flashback***_

"Kakashi?" Guy barked as if he was calling his name for hours.

"Kakashi Senpai?" Yamato asked.

"Sorry. Lost in thought."

"Shall we continue on?" Guy asked.

Kakashi looked up to the darkening sky and to the exhausted group behind them.

"It's getting dark, let's camp here." Kakashi pointed.

After the camp was set up, the team sat around a fire and ate their dinner while talking about past missions and training. Kakashi remained silent, he was going to see Hana again. He didn't know how to feel...

Later that night when everyone was sleeping soundly, Kakashi found himself unable to sleep. He kept thinking about the last night he saw Hana.

_***Flashback***_

_Kakashi was sitting on the edge of his bed staring out the window while it rained. Part of him assumed that the rain was there because of Hana's departure and the end of their relationship because the sky was clear moments ago. He could not shut off his thoughts. Losing Hana was the scariest thing to him and here it was happening. He didn't want to leave the Leaf Village, they need him. _

_He was sitting in his sleep pants and no shirt trying to rest, but it just wasn't happening. He took a deep breath and stood up. He began running through several jutsu stances. _

_A soft knock made him stop and stare. He knew it was her but did he want to say anything else? The door slowly opened and Hana walked in. _

_"Hana.__"_

_She walked up to him and kissed him roughly. He kissed her back immediately and wiped away the tears running down her face, this time unable to stop his own. There was so much passion, love, and pain in this kiss... This was their goodbye. Both of them had hard lumps forming deep in their throats but neither of them said a word._

_She ran her hands down his chest and they came to a rest at his waist. He sucked in a soft breath waiting for her touch, wanting her touch, needing it more than air. He wanted to fully share himself with her. _

_Hana was so nervous but wanted this, needed and felt that this would be it for them. Kakashi will be her first and last love, she silently promised herself to him. She needed the closeness of the love of her life. _

_Kakashi pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Hana gasped under the pressure of his kiss but quickly recovered, pushing him onto his bed. Her slender body covered his. Hana was his first and last love, he silently promised himself to her._

_"I love you." He whispered after putting their foreheads together._

_"I love you." She whispered._

_Their last night together was amazing. They both shared the one thing they had left to share... Several times that night._

_***End Flashback***_

"Kakashi?" Guy sat next to him. "What's wrong with you? You seem miles away."

He realized that he would need to tell them the story eventually.

"I have never seen you this distracted, Senpai." Yamato joined them.

"The woman we're going to see," He stopped and let out a sigh. "...is the only woman I have ever loved."

"Truly?" Yamato and Guy gasped.

"I haven't seen her in years. The last night I saw her was the greatest night of my life. I awoke the next morning and she was gone... except for this."

Kakashi dug an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Yamato. He opened it and together Guy and him looked at the small paper and photo.

_"Kakashi, you will always and forever be mine and I yours. -Hana"_

"How old were you?" Guy had tears falling down his face. "Love is so beautiful!"

"We were 19 at the time of that letter but we trained together since we were 8."

"She is beautiful..." Yamato stared at the photo then looked at Guy. "Senpai," He shooked his head at the sobbing man. "...why haven't you contacted her since then?"

"I have. She never responded. I've even went to Clover Castle several times and she never would see me."

"Kakashi," Guy cried. "...my heart hurts for you!"

"This is going to be a long trip." Kakashi looked at Yamato.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2! I hope Ep 1 was enjoyable for you! Sorry for the mushy stuff. I just love Kakashi!

This section takes place 4 days after their journey began. They have now arrived to Clover City.

Also! The "**catchy song**" is "Layers of Pipe" by Tartanic.

~~~~~Clover City~~~~~

They made it to the coast just before nightfall the next day. It was going to be a long boat ride but everyone from the Hidden Leaf had high spirits, except for Kakashi.

Everyone slept while they headed to Ire Land, except Kakashi. He was exhausted but couldn't sleep. He was nervous, excited, and angry all at the same time. He missed her more than anything but she refused to see him and write him.

Dawn came and the captain of the ship began shouting when Ire Land came into view, causing everyone to run the side to see the strange beautiful new land.

As they moved closer, the sun beamed off Clover Castle. The beauty of it had everyone but Kakashi staring. He's been here several times as a young man and enjoyed it, even thinking of it as a second home. As an adult and not seeing this place in years, he knew that every where he looked he would be reminded of something he did with Hana. Seeing her again was going to be difficult...no matter how he prepared.

***_Flashback_***

_Bagpipes and drums filled the ears of everyone in Clover Castle. It was Hana's 19th birthday and the entire village showed for the occasion. Kakashi loved that she knew the name of every clan and member sincerely. He also loved that she was refusing gifts. Every person in her village was given food, clothes, and money all because that is what Hana wanted._

_As he gazed at Hana dancing with a crowd of villagers, his mind began to wander. He kept thinking that he has spent so many days and nights with her that he could not imagine life without her. He also continued to roll the claddagh he purchased between his thumb and forefinger. A merchant had it for sale and it was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. He and Hana had been side by side for so many missions, fights, and many long nights, but how would their relationship work?_

_Hana saw the blank stare on Kakashi's face and smiled, stealthily dancing to his position. He must have been thinking about something difficult because he didn't move when she got to him._

_"May I have this dance?" She bowed low making him jump._

_"Hana," He looked around embarrassed. "...I don't know how to dance to this."_

_"I will show you."_

_Kakashi could never resist Hana's flirtacious and beautiful smile. He grabbed her hand and onto the dance floor she pulled him. She moved him in close placing a soft kiss on his masked lips before calling to the band in her native tongue. __A **catchy song** began playing and she moved him around the floor dancing. Hana was impressed at how fast he caught on and began leading her._

_"That's cheating," Hana smiled. "...Copy Ninja."_

_"I didn't know this was a test, Princess." Kakashi winked._

_Genji watched the two and wanted to smile but a deep sadness was building inside him. Gala was standing next to the King also watching his best friend from childhood and a man he has grown to admire._

_"That will never work." Genji frowned. "...and I'm so sad for them."_

_"They both know that, my King."_

_"I care for Kakashi and the Hidden Leaf but Hana is needed here. He would never leave the Hidden Leaf especially since joining Anbu."_

_"They both know this. There is a chance that Hana may never marry because of him and Kakashi never seemed like the family type. It could just be young love."_

_"She is going to the Hidden Leaf next week for the last time. I'll leave it alone until then. When the time comes you may need to remind her."_

_"I'll be there with her, my King." _

_Hana's laugh interrupted their chat making them sigh as they reluctantly rejoined the party._

***_End Flashback_***

As the boat docked Kakashi frowned at his memories. His great and heartbreaking memories. Guy walked passed and gave him an encouraging pat on the back before leading the troops off the large boat. Kakashi didn't follow immediately, he just sat up not wanting to remove himself from his floating sanctuary.

"Are you okay, Senpai." Yamato asked.

"Yea, let's go get this over with."

Kakashi took the lead once their bags were grabbed and everyone was ready to move. He remembered every inch of this kingdom just like the Hidden Leaf and something was wrong.

"It's so green." Sakura kept repeating. "...but why do the walls look like they have been in a war?"

"Kakashi Senpai, did something happen here?" Sai asked.

Kakashi wasn't sure and grew very cautious. They walked through the small village that was once filled with people but now there was no soul in sight. He was on a high alert because of this. The familiar smell of Irish Soda Bread was not in the air as usual. Children were not running and laughing, no child was seen period and this made his feeling of unease grow.

Kakashi, Yamato, and Guy suddenly stopped and stared. Naruto ran into Kakashi and almost fell but Kakashi quickly caught him.

"Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto complained.

"Quiet, Naruto. Something is wrong." He growled.

"How many? I sense 2." Guy searched.

"Same." Yamato stared.

They began walking deeper into the village with kunai knives pulled. Kakashi couldn't help his concern grow for this part of the village. It was once beautiful and covered with fresh flowers, people, music, and market. Now there were burn marks in several places and dead plants scattered everywhere making it almost unrecognizable.

The silence was suddenly broken by a woman screaming in the distance. Yamato and Kakashi bolted to the location of the screams, the others only seconds behind them. When they found the screaming woman, two men were slapping her and ripping at her clothes.

"I would stop that now if I were you." Naruto growled.

"Oh look, more pigs for the slaughter."

Kakashi lunged forward. He and Guy knocked the two men out easily. The woman ran away before anyone could talk to her. Sakura tried running after her but Guy stopped her.

"Something is wrong." Yamato looked at Kakashi and Guy.

"Let's get to the castle." Kakashi barked.

~~~~~Captivity~~~~~~

_Hana was on her knees with a large man holding her arms behind her back and head to his chest. Her face was bloody from her beating but she remained strong to ensure her villagers retreated behind the castle walls unharmed. _

_Haijme got off his horse paced in front of them, Hana wasn't sure if that was his real name but she wasn't in a position to ask. He pulled out a knife and lunged at her, slowly cutting three large wounds into the left side of her face._

_"For each of my Generals you killed." He snarled._

_Hana gritted her teeth grunting from the pain refusing to give him the satisfaction of sceaming._

_"Citizens of Clover City!" Haijme stepped in front of Hana and paced in front of the muscled man holding her. "Your queen is sacrificing herself for your safety." _

_Hana looked up meeting eyes with a concerned Gala and Haruto. Gala was fighting to get to her but several guards stopped him. Haruto's look of concern made her able to withstand the pain more. She needed to show that her family was strong she needed to show Haruto.__  
_

_Haijme kicked her in the face making her spit blood and fall on her stomach. H__er main captor pulled her back onto her knees by her hair, the front of his body touching her back. She cringed, the anger almost too much to bear._

_"She will die to save you!" Haijme turned and stuck a large knife into her chest. _

_Gala wailed in terror and pain with the villagers. Hearing the screams, Hana gasped and the man holding her arms let go. Nothing worked for her, it was as if she were paralyzed and hit the ground hard. As her heart beat slowed, she felt a warmth swallowing her body, her breathing, decreasing pace. The darkness quickly taking over her and all she whispered was: "Kakashi..." A single tear fell down her cheek and her body fully relaxed._

Hana jerked awake holding two kunai knives up in an attempt to stab her captor. Her chest was rising and falling. The sweat soaking her sleep clothes, pillow, and bed. Why was she dreaming of that night?

"Hana," Lord Phan walked into her room. "I need you to get ready for our walk."

"Aye."

"Do not make me request again!" He shouted.

"Aye."

After her breathing steadied and Lord Phan's footsteps faded, she showered in an attempt to forget her nightmare. Then she remembered that she was never able to leave it and that the start of every day was only beginning of another nightmare.

As she got ready in her normal red long sleeve shirt with a mask, black pants, and black shoes, she again stared at herself hating what she has become. Today, she is to follow Lord Phan around as he makes her do horrible things to the citizens of his village.

Lord Phan was waiting near the staircase as she walked out of her room. Together they walked out of the dungeon and into the main house. A line of guards were waiting to escort them through the village of Aslon, just like every first weekend of the month.

~~~~~City of Clovers~~~~~

Kakashi busted into the castle with his group struggling to keep up and palace guards chasing them.

"I want to speak to King Genji and Princess Hana." He demanded from a woman who stood on the great stairwell just inside the castle door.

"Who are you?" She sneered.

"Hatake Kakashi of the Hidden Leaf."

Her eyes narrowed and a smile crossed her face making everyone standing in front of her uneasy.

"What is that about?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"This way." She bowed slightly pointing up the stairs.

The Leaf ninjas followed the strange woman up the steps and into a massive room with a massive throne on the end. Kakashi has been in here several times but something was different. The room has lost it's brightness.

"Hatake Kakashi!" Haruto entered the room holding his hands out. "What a pleasure. It's good to see you! I see you have met my wife, Suru."

"_Wife?_" Kakashi repeated to himself. "You too, Haruto. I need to speak..." Haruto sat on the throne and listened as Kakashi spoke. Kakashi stared as he leaned back in the King's throne, like it belonged to him and not Genji. "...to Hana and Genji."

"My dear father is dead."

Kakashi gasped slightly and bowed his head is sadness, saying a soft prayer.

"My apologies, I did not know." He whispered saddened by this news.

"My sister..." Haruto ignored Kakashi's reaction. "GALA!" He yelled making Kakashi's face lighten up, he loved Gala like a brother.

A few seconds passed before Gala entered the room, stiff and unlike himself, Kakashi was quick to notice. He silently studied the darken face of his old comrade, unable to hide his frown.

"Take Kakashi to my sister."

"Your Grace?"

Haruto stood from his chair suddenly and shouted:

"TAKE KAKASHI TO MY SISTER!"

"Yes, your majesty. Kakashi, please follow me."

Gala turned and headed out of the throne room, Kakashi quickly following behind him. The rest of the group looked around confused but walked out of the castle silently after the two men.

Haruto waited until the intruders were gone and looked at 2 of his guards smirking.

"Let Kakashi see her grave, then kill them all."

"And Gala?" One of them asked.

"Kill them all."

"Yes, your grace."

He watched the guards leave and looked at his wife.

"Go with them and be sure it's done."

Suru left through the same door. Haruto sat and sighed remembering the night his sister "died". He stood and headed outside to watch the group from the balcony.

***_Flashback_***

_Haruto began walking toward the men and the dead body of his sister. When he approached her lifeless body, and her murderers, he looked back at the closed doors to the village._

_"Is she alive?" He asked turning back to them._

_"Yes, your grace. She's just unconscious. The Nectar Poison makes it look like it's victim is dead but no vital organs were hit. She'll wake in about an hour or two."_

_"Thank you for getting rid of my issue."_

_"Why turn her into a martyr, your grace?" _

_"The village will remain loyal to me for her."_

_"I see."_

_"Go. I'll have your money monthly, I'll send my trusted advisor with it. Remember, i don't want anyone to know she's alive."_

_"Yes, your majesty." _

***_End Flashback_***

Gala ignored everything Kakashi was asking. They walked behind the castle and through a garden to...

"G-Gala. This...this is a cemetery." Kakashi gasped.

"I know." He whispered.

"What are we doing in a cemetery!?"

Gala ignored him again and walked his group up to an unkempt headstone. He pointed at it and Kakashi looked over confused. He immediately stopped breathing, a noise left his throat that no one has ever heard. He suddenly fell to his trembling knees in front of the headstone, tears flowing down his emotionless and silent face.

Yamato, Naruto, and Sakura stared at him stunned at his display of emotions.

"Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto stepped forward, his voice shaky.

"Senpai..." Yamato was concerned.

Guy and Lee had tears streaming down their faces from Kakashi's show of emotion.

"Kakashi," Gala kneeled down. "...before more is said, I must speak with you privately."

Tears were not letting up and just falling from Kakashi's eyes. All he could hear was his heart beating in his ears, his staggered breathing. He heard nothing else, he didn't want to hear anything. His stomach ached so bad with his devastation. How could this have happened?

"What happened?!" He asked Gala flatly.

"It's not safe to talk here."

"Yamato," Kakashi called.

"Yes, Senpai?"

"Im going to step away with Gala, keep everyone here and together."

"I will."

"Kakashi Sensei?!" Naruto and Sakura began to protest.

"Not now. Stay here."

Kakashi stood and followed Gala away from a very confused group.

"He was so sad." Sakura whispered.

"I know." Naruto frowned.

"Come on!" Guy smiled. "Let's train! I'm depressed!"

"What!" Naruto and Sakura said together.

"Yes, Guy Sensei!" Lee beamed.

When Gala stopped, Kakashi knelt to the ground. His face in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees. His head was spinning and he thought he was going to be sick.

"How did she die?" His voice was muffled.

"She isn't dead."

"What?!" Kakashi shot to his feet.

"The King got very sick and put Hana in charge of the Kingdom. About two months after he died a massive army showed up. They murdered 23 villagers as everyone was heading for the safe house... Hana and I fought as long as we could..." Gala swallowed hard remembering that night and began explaining to Kakashi.

_***Flashback***_

_"Gala!" Hana yelled. "Get everyone the castle!"_

_"No! I'm not letting you go out there alone!" He shouted._

_Hana smiled at his loyalty and loved that he will be there. She grabbed the arm of another passing guard._

_"Get everyone inside!" She demanded._

_"Yes, your grace!"_

_Gala and Hana ran toward the horde standing near the dead bodies of her villagers. __In a rage, Hana punched the ground sending a huge tremor of earth that took out a large number of the front line. Before the dust settled Hana appeared suddenly screaming a mighty war cry killing another three men. With Gala at her side, they fought the army back, killing as many as possible while the villagers retreated behind the wall._

_When almost all the villagers were safely inside, a tall man stopped his men from advancing and rode up on his horse. Covered in blood, Hana and Gala stopped fighting to watch the man._

_"Enough!" A very tall man demanded._

_"Who are you?" Hana growled. "What are you doing killing my people!?"_

_"Queen Hana?" He chuckled._

_"Aye."_

_"I see you reputation is accurate." _

_"Why have you come here?"_

_"Surrender as our slave and we will leave this village without harming anyone else."_

_"No!" Gala yelled._

_"Deal." Hana raised her hand to Gala._

_"Forever." The man sneered._

_"Deal." She agreed again immediately._

_"Hana!" Gala gasped grabbing on her arm._

_"To keep the village safe, I will go willingly. But," She stared down the strange men near them. "...you've heard of me. You know that if you return to this island, I will kill you."_

_"You have my word, Queen Hana." The man bowed low._

_"Hana, no!" Gala trembled._

_"Gala, go tell Haruto that he is in charge. I'll be fine."_

_"No! I cannot let you!" Tears were flowing down his face._

_"I need you to take care of our people."_

_"Kakashi..." Gala whispered._

_Hana's breath caught in her throat. She had a huge lump sitting in her throat seeing Gala cry and the thought of never seeing her home again. With him bringing up Kakashi she was unable to stop the tears._

_"Promise me you will not tell him. I would rather him think I am dead than endangering our village or him."_

_"H-"_

_"Go!" She snapped interrupting him._

_Gala slowly turned and headed back to the castle, his legs shaking, not wanting to move. He was bound by his loyalty to do as she told him but his love for a friend almost stopped him from doing as his Queen demanded. How would he tell Kakashi that she was dead? That will devastate him._

_"Wise choice." The man stepped off the horse._

_"If you or your men attempt to violate me, I will kill you all." _

_"You have my word." The man bowed again._

_Hana looked back to her home not knowing what would happen to her. That is when the man took his shot and punched her in the face. The hit caught her off guard and she fell to her knees spitting blood._

_"If you fight back, I will use my forbidden jutsu and kill everyone."_

_"Aye." Hana spat blood and agreed._

_***End Flashback***_

~~~~~Captivity~~~~~

Lord Phan, his guards, and Hana all walked through the city streets. Some people ran up with gifts for their lord while others cowered from Hana.

"Lord Phan," A man brought the parade to a halt.

"Lord Toma." Phan sneered.

"My man here," A large muscled man stepped out of a carriage. "...can beat your woman in a fight."

"Hatake isn't set to fight for another week. Sign up for a tournament and we shall see. Money before blood."

"Scared?" Toma egged Phan on.

Hana shook her head, she knew she had to fight this man now.

"Hatake," Lord Phan snapped at Hana. "...kill them both."

Hana quickly jumped up kicking Lord Toma's fighter in the face. As he stumbled back, she tossed a kunai knife into the neck of Lord Toma, showering her with his blood. She was instantly back to the big man and snapped his neck. Both Lord Toma and his fighter fell to the ground at the same time, dead.

"Well done, Hana." Lord Phan laughed. "That was the quickest one yet. Now let's go collect a debt."

Hana walked behind Lord Phan hating herself and dripping with blood. Ever since she's been here she has murdered innocents. She always vowed to care for people and here she was forced to betray them.

After a long walk through the village, Lord Phan stopped his carriage in front of a beaten down house.

"Go." He snapped.

Hana frowned, Lord Phan brought her to this home 3 weeks ago. This man owed Phan money and was told to pay or Hana would kill his family. He didn't pay...

~~~~~Clover City~~~~~

"Stop!" Kakashi snapped. "J-Just stop."

Gala stepped back and let him have a second to process this information. He knew this was hard for him but he wanted this out in the open. He needed to save Hana. Kakashi and the Hidden Leaf ninjas were his ticket to do that.

Kakashi began pacing with a number of things running through his head. Anger, guilt, pain, and for the first time in years, he was scared. Hana was taken by an army of men and who knows what is happening to her or if she is alive!

"Why the funeral?" He stopped pacing.

"My guess, Haruto wanted to ensure loyalty."

"What else happened?"

"Kakashi..."

"What. Else. Happened?" He asked again.

"The guy who spoke beat her for hours in front of us all. But she wouldn't let us help her and she wouldn't fight back. By the end of it..."

***_Flashback_***

_Gala made it behind the walls and ran up to where Haruto was standing, not ashamed of his tear stained face._

_"What happened?" Haruto asked._

_"You're King now. To save the village she gave herself to slavery."_

_"I-I'm King?" _

_A woman screamed making Gala and Haruto look back at the battlefield. A second man got off the horse and punched Hana. As she slowly sat up, he grabbed Hana by the hair and pulled her up to her feet. Another man grabbed her by the arms and held her, blood flowing out of a new gash on her face. _

_"No!" Gala shouted fighting to get to her._

_"Stop him." Haruto demanded._

_"LET ME GO! SAVE HER!"_

_"No! She chose her path. I need you Gala, the village needs you." Haruto knew what to say._

_The villagers screamed and cried as a large knife plunged into Hana's chest. She gasped for air before falling forward, body limp._

***_End Flashback_***

"How is she alive?" Kakashi rubbed his eyes.

"I overheard Haruto and Suru talking. She was taken to a small town in the Land of Lightening and sold to someone." Gala crossed his arms.

"She was stabbed in the chest?"

"I don't know how she lived through that stabbing...her ability to heal? Her stubborness? Poison?"

"What is the name of that town?"

"Polliko."

"We're leaving...now."

Kakashi and Gala walked back toward his group when...

"Rasingan!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto!" Kakashi gasped and bolted to their location.

As Gala and Kakashi ran to Hana's grave, Naruto took down a guard and Sakura was fighting another. Guy and Lee were fighting Suru.

"Stop." Gala yelled when he recognized her. "Suru!"

Suru tossed a kunai knife hitting Gala in the shoulder. Kakashi caught Suru as she spun to leave.

"Let go!" She demanded and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Everyone stopped and stared waiting for her to reappear but she didn't.

"Looks like we've worn out our welcome." Guy chuckled.

"Head to the boat. Do not stop." Kakashi barked.

Questions of panic flooded Kakashi's mind. What's happened here, what's really going on? How could i let this happen? Guilt and rage fueled him as they headed back to the boat.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you all are enjoying my story. Again, my stories go very fast because ...well that i my writing way! :-) This is where it gets good!

The old war song Genji sings is "The Foggy Dew" by Tartanic. By now you see that I am a Tartanic fan! If you don't know who they are look them up. They are amazing!

~~~~~Clover City~~~~~

"WHAT?!" Haruto shouting making his servants cower. "What do you mean they got away and Gala is with them?" Suru just stood with her head down just as disappointed in herself as her husband was. "What if Gala knows Hana is alive?"

"There is no way for him to know that!" She snapped back.

"You said that Kakashi and Gala came from somewhere else alone. How can you possibly know that?!"

"I don't but had you told me that Kakashi was as good as he was I wouldn't have been so cocky! They were all very skilled!"

"So are you! And kids beat you!"

"Kakashi beat me! Who is he?"

"He is the son of the Hidden Leaf's White Fang and he, himself, is The Copy Ninja you hear stories about. I'm sorry I didn't mention that but you are MUCH better than this!"

"Haruto!" She gasped. "Are you saying I LET them beat me?!"

"FOLLOW THEM! CONTACT ALL OF OUR ALLIES!" He suddenly stopped. "They cannot find her...everything will change."

"Hana is locked away and forgotten! Why are you so worried about her?!"

"She will be the end to our lives."

"I can take her!" Suru argued.

"Kakashi hasn't won a fight against her." His words made Suru gasp. "She inherited a gene from my grandfather. She can copy anyone's moves as long as she can touch you. She's unbeatable. So against Kakashi, The Copy Ninja, she absorbs all of his experience. I got the brains...she got the strength. She also has tattoos similular to mine only my father stored chakra in hers. She can use it at any moment. They glow a light blue when she's really upset. At that point, no one can beat her."

Suru stared at her husband. She wondered why she never asked about Hana and this was probably why. She didn't want to know.

"Why didn't you just kill her?"

"She's my sister. I may be jealous of her but I cannot kill my twin."

"But you can kill your parents?"

"That is different!"

"I would have ended her life if I thought there was a chance she'd come back."

Haruto shot a look toward Suru's direction but she had already left the room to begin contacting everyone.

~~~~~Captivity~~~~~

On her way back to Lord Phan's palace from slaughtering an innocent family, Hana was walking behind Lord Phan's parade devastated. Just passed a building sat an alley and as she passed it she witnessed a grown man beating a child bloody. With the grief she felt from the family she just murdered, she lost it. Hana ran before she jumped on and beat the man within an inch of his life, the child clutching her leg the entire time.

Lord Phan galloped up to where she stood, her knuckles dripping with blood, chest rapidly rising and falling from the fight.

"Run. Go home." Hana whispered to the child.

The child ran immediately but was shot in the leg with an arrow. He fell to the ground screaming from the pain and Hana gasped slowly looking back as Lord Phan put his bow away.

"I have tried to stop you from doing stupid things. I told you not to assist them and you just cannot stop." Hana remained silent as he scolded her. "Take her to the square. 20 lashes and no food for four days."

Several guards grabbed Hana tightly dragging her to the village square. The guards ripped the back of her shirt off, careful not to show her tattoos. If Hana was identified, their world would be over. The only reason Lord Phan was doing well was because of Haruto's blood money and her ability not to lose in a fight.

Hana's back was already covered with scars from her other lashings and Lord Phan hated that she wouldn't scream in pain. As she was getting tied to the whipping bar, her hands raised over her head, her body now looking like a Y; The guards hung the child in front of her as an added punishment.

As the crowd grew and the whipping started, Hana remained silent but tears streaming down her face. The pain and grief she was unable to hide this time.

"Lord Phan!" Yilo, his trusted messenger ran up, to where he stood.

"What?"

"An urgent message from Clover City."

"Throw it away. Probably another extension on our money."

"My lord?"

Lord Phan shot an irritated look at Yilo. He gasped and bowed low, leaving his Master.

Watching Hana get whipped always made him smile. He was finally ready to let her die. Thanks to her he was a very rich and powerful man.

"Jaal," He called the the man whipping Hana. "Keep it up until she passes out. Take her and string her up in the dungeon. I'm headed to Pollik."

"Pollik?"

"I'm going to find someone to kill our girl."

~~~~~Pollik - 2 Days Later~~~~~

It was a long rough road to Pollik but with Gala and Kakashi shedding light on the situation and why this was necessary, everyone found a new fuel and remained at the ready.

Pollik was a dirty little town mostly run by slavers but they kept it clean when new comers were in town.

"Let's split up," Kakashi searched. "Guy and Lee search the West Side."

"Roger." Guy and Lee said together.

"Gala and Sakura search the North."

"Okay." Gala and Sakura agreed.

"Yamato and Naruto search East."

"Roger." Yamato nodded.

"Yes, sensei!" Naruto smiled.

"Sai and I will go South. Sai, can you send mice to notify us if something changes."

Sai released his scroll and called 8 mice for the job. Gala passed out recent photos of Hana to everyone.

"She's beautiful!" Naruto blushed.

"She is!" Sakura smiled.

"Let's go." Kakashi frowned looking at the photo Gala gave him.

The teams split up and headed to locate any information on Hana.

As the day faded into night Kakashi was growing more frustrated. He felt as though she was getting farther and farther away.

"Kakashi?" A familiar voice rang through his ears.

"Jiraiya?"

"It is you! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a friend. You?"

"The bath houses here are amazing!"

"When were you hear last?" Kakashi asked bluntly.

"I've been coming here a lot lately but it's been several times a year, why?"

"Do you recognize her?"

Kakashi held up the photo of Hana and Jiraiya's face dropped. He had indeed seen her before. He remembered because she was so beautiful and stuck out in the crowds of this village. He never could shake the feeling that he knew her from somewhere.

"Why did your face just drop?" Sai questioned.

Jiraiya stared at Sai as if he caught him in a lie and Kakashi touched Jiraiya's shoulder.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Someone very dear to me." Kakashi admitted.

Jiraiya frowned at his words. Someone dear to Kakashi? Kakashi didn't endear anyone...except. He looked at the photo again. She was older but it was Hana.

"Hana?" He asked. Kakashi just nodded a pained look in his eyes. "I did see her. She was in bad shape last I saw her. Why are you looking for her?"

"Long story. Where did she go?"

"Lord Phan purchased her. The only reason I remember is because I was coming out of a pleasure house and he bid 5000 ryo on her. She was purchased for more money than any slave in history, it was a huge deal around here."

"Where can I find him?"

"He's throwing a huge party at that house," He pointed at a massive mansion behind them. "...trying to get fighters for a tournament next week. But Kakashi, he is a very ruthless feudal lord. He murders people for getting in his way. Watch yourself."

"When is the party?"

"2 days. I won three tickets in a card game, here."

~~~~~Lord Phan meeting~~~~~

It was the longest 2 days of Kakashi's life. He had faith in his friends but to get in with Lord Phan is supposed to be difficult.

Yamato, Guy, and Sai were going to disguse themselve and go into Lord Phan's party with a fighter that cannot lose. Of course that fighter is Kakashi and he will be waiting back at camp. It is said that Lord Phan doesn't want to meet the fighters until the day of the fight.

Kakashi was lying in the grass staring at the sky...

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

_Clover City was celebrating 100 years as a country and they had invited Kakashi._

_The city got together in Dublin square for festivities, carnival, and concert. As always Hana and Kakashi were inseperable. Dancing, laughing, eating together and enjoying the festivities._

_As the sun set, Genji stepped on the stage. The crowd cheered loudly for their King._

_"Hello!" The King smiled. "I'm in the mood to sing."_

_The crowd went crazy along with Hana._

_"What does he mean by that?" Kakashi whispered in her ear._

_"There is an old war song that my ansestors sung during a war. Listen."_

_Genji began singing the war song of Hana's ansestors. Kakashi listened and goosebumps covered his body._

_"What an amazing song." He thought._

_"Are you okay?" Hana asked as the song was over and he continued to stare._

_"Yes," He smiled. "Just an intense song."_

_"Aye." She smiled giving him a long kiss on the lips._

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

Kakashi woke suddenly, he hadn't realized he fell asleep. The song from his dream kept playing in his head, as if they were playing it in front of him. Why did he continue having these dreams? Was Hana dead? Was his subconscious trying to find her? A noise brought him back to reality as he looked at his friends who were dressing for the party. He jumped to his feet and walked to them.

Yamato's appearence was completely different. Guy had on a hideous yellow wig, and Sai had a large white wig on.

"We're about ready to go." Yamato's voice was also different.

Kakashi paced as Yamato, Guy, and Sai finished disguised themselves.

"I should be going!" He snapped.

"Senpai, we got lucky that Lord Phan is throwing this party. If Hana is here and sees you, it'll ruin everything." Yamato tried to make him understand.

"You're disguised!"

"We'll be okay. We will get the intel." Guy reassured him.

This didn't make Kakashi feel any better. He wanted to be there.

The trio headed out of the camp and through severals buildings until a hired carriage pulled up.

They were at Lord Phan's quicker than expected.

The party was very extravigant with expensive food, wine, and the most beautiful half clothed women the three men have ever seen.

The three Hidden Leaf ninjas walked around the party for several hours, eating, talking, and drinking. They took every chance they had to mention their fighter and how Lord Phan would be lucky to have them.

"Who are you?" A dark voice that Yamato did not recognize addressed him.

Yamato turned and met eyes with Lord Phan.

"Lord Phan, I presume?"

"My friends tell me you have a fighter."

"Yes. He is unbeatable and I am here to put 50,000 ryo down to prove it."

"You want to fight my girl?"

"If it pleases you."

"That number does. I live three hours from here, would you come stay at my home?"

"My fighter prefers camping. We will find a suitable place to stay. May I see your fighter to see if it's worth $50,000 ryo?"

"Your name." Lord Phan smirked.

"I am Lord Shota of the Land of Earth. This is my cousin Aoto," He pointed to Guy. "And my son Takeru." Sai bowed.

"Lord Shota," Lord Phan held his hand out and Yamato shook it tightly. "...it's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine."

"Here are the coordinates." Phan handed him a paper. "I will be there when you show."

"You hardly know me, why trust so easily?" Yamato questioned.

"Should I be concerned?"

"No. Should I?"

"No."

"We'll leave immediately then."

Lord Phan watched the strangers leave.

"Who are they?" Phan asked Jaal.

"Three men from the Land of Earth. Money to spend and traveling the world."

Lord Phan smiled and turned to leave. He didn't trust this new man but if he could get $50,000 ryo for the fight, he was willing to give them a shot.

"My Lord?!" Jaal gasped.

"I need to go prepare for my guests."

~~~~~Aslon~~~~~

Lord Phan was right. It was exactly three hours to the coordinates. Kakashi thought it made more sense to stay further away. They found a wooded area 20 miles north of Lord Phan's house.

"Let me go this time!"

"Kakashi Senpai, they barely trust us and to bring in a new face would only alert them."

"Trust?! He just wants that money!"

"Kakashi Sensei," Naruto smiled. "...I will keep you company."

Kakashi then felt bad and was upset it took Naruto to make him realize the truth of the situation. He sat on a broken tree and sighed as his friends left the campsite.

"Kakashi Sensei,"

"Yes?"

"You are going to fight your friend right?"

"I am the only one who can. Why do you ask?"

"When I fought Sasuke we were fighting but ended up on this alternate plane. Our bodies were fighting but we were standing in front of each other talking."

Kakashi opened his mouth but no words came out. He hadn't thought of that. He was so distracted and wanting to save Hana so bad, he wasn't thinking clearly.

"Naruto," He whispered. "...thank you for bringing this up. I hadn't thought about it."

"What if the real you is in that plane?"

"...I don't know..."

~~~~~Lord Phan's Palace~~~~~

Guy, Yamato, and Sai walked ten miles and climbed into the carriage that would take them the rest of the way.

Lord Phan was outside waiting for them, which made Yamato and Guy very uneasy.

"Lord Shota. Welcome to my home."

"Thank you."

"Come, I'll take you to her."

Yamato, Guy, and Sai were led down into the dungeon followed by several guards and Lord Phan. As they went around a corner, the smell of rotting meat and blood fresh in the air almost knocked Yamato off his feet.

The group stepped into a large torture chamber type room and Lord Phan pointed to a large cell. Yamato stepped closer and immediately stopped when he saw what was inside. Hana was strung up to the ceiling in irons. Her head limp, knees resting on the stone floor. He swallowed hard and thankful that Kakashi wasn't seeing this. Blood covered her body but no visible wounds.

"Will she be fit to fight?"

"Yes. She heals at an advanced pace besides the fight is three days from now, she'll be healed. As long as the $50,000 ryos is brought to the bank."

"The money will be there." Yamato bowed.

Hana slowly began to stir and looked up.

"Hatake, nice to see you awake." Lord phan chuckled. "I have someone fore you to meet."

"_Hatake?_" Yamato slightly smiled.

Hana looked at the stranger but remained silent.

"My name is Lord Shota." Yamato tried to sound uninterested. "I have a fighter who is going to kill you." Hana lifted an eyebrow. "You have nothing to say?"

"May you have a half hour in heaven before the devil knows your dead."

Yamato gasped. He didn't understand but Lord Phan must have because he did not hesitate. He punched Hana in the face almost immediately making her spit blood.

Yamato couldn't help but think of Hana's calmness, it was bone chilling and bothered him. She was ready to die. She was so emotionally drained and was ready.

"You have a deal." Yamato shook Lord Phan's hand. "On one condition."

"And that is?"

"If my fighter wins, I get her body."

Hana gasped at his request. What did he want with her dead body? She had to win at all costs and she was thankful that the only person capable of beating her was Kakashi.

Yamato, Guy, and Sai walked out of Lord Phan's castle and into the carriage.

"What do we tell Kakashi about her condition?" Guy frowned.

"I don't know." Yamato frowned as well. "You can tell that she is ready to die. I cannot imagine what has happened to her."

The three men were very glum walking back to the camp, but kept their mind on making sure they weren't followed.

When Guy, Yamato, and Sai went back to camp, Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"Is she alive?"

"She is alive."

"Why do you look so sad?" Naruto asked Sai.

Guy, Sai, and Yamato exchanged looks, they agreed not to mention the beatings.

"Just a long day."

~~~~~Clover City~~~~~

"Suru." Haruto walked into the bathroom with a piece of paper.

She looked up from her bath.

"Yes?"

"I thought I asked you to send notification to Phan not to fight Hana."

"I did."

"Really?" He stretched out the paper. "Haruto, please come to my house for a tournament in which your sister may finally fall in battle."

Suru sat up quickly sloshing bath water everywhere.

"I sent it!"

"Get dressed! We're headed to Aslon."

~~~~~Fight!~~~~~

Every fight day was great for the citizens of Aslon. Most people went to the fights and were showered with food and drink. It was the one time Lord Phan treated his citizens like human beings.

The arena filled quickly and the chatter was so loud Yamato, Guy, and Sai had to shout to each other from where they stood with disguised Kakashi. His disguise resembled Zabuza but with red hair and mask. Kakashi stared onto the dirt arena trying to see Hana.

"So this is him?" An unfamilar voice asked.

"Lord Phan," Yamato turned. "...this is Yuto."

Lord Phan smiled and stared at the disguised Kakashi. He then looked at Yamato and lifted an eyebrow.

"Nice fighter but I'm short $50,000 ryo."

"Ah!" Yamato waved at Sai who brought a large bag and handed it to Jaal. "Please count it. It's all there."

"I'll trust you. Good luck, Yuto."

Lord Phan held his hand out and led Yamato, Guy, and Sai to the luxury box where they will be watching the fight.

...

Hana stood at her normal gate waiting to enter the arena. Phan told her to make the fight good but this one she would not be making it. There were more people for this fight than any other fight. Phan must want a lot of witnesses. She was curious who she was fighting. Normally Phan stages a meeting to show the fighters off to impress his rich friends and he didn't this time.

...

Haruto and Suru walked into the luxury box as Yamato and crew got comfortable.

"Haruto," Lord Phan greeted. "...have you come to watch?"

Haruto looked at the new faces before speaking.

"I need to speak to you alone."

"And I need my money."

"Phan..."

Lord Phan stood quickly.

"Sit down or leave!" He spat.

...

The festivities started with actors performing. The crowd laughed and cheered but Hana and Kakashi stood silently waiting. Yamato, Guy, and Sai sat just as anxious.

Horns blew loudly to signal the fight of the night. The crowd silenced and stared at the arena.

Hana's door opened and she walked out. The crowd cheered loudly. Kakashi's breath halted as she came into view. She wore a mask attached to a long sleeve shirt that barely covered her body. He cursed under his breath hating that her beautiful body was being used like this. Her hair was much shorter but he remembered every beautiful curve of her body...the body he loved and vowed to protect.

Kakshi's door popped open, surprising him back to reality. He took a deep breath and walked out to the middle of the arena where Hana stood. Her face was mostly covered but three large scars on the left side of her face. He cursed under his breath again hating to imagine what happened to her.

Another horn blew and Hana attacked. Kakashi countered immediately not wanting to fight her but willing himself to. They danced in a skilled fight that kept the crowd staring and cheering. Lord Phan was on the edge of his seat impressed with their fighting.

Hana was fighting with all she could not giving up but this stranger was countering everything she did. Kakashi was fighting just as hard and couldn't find a weakness. She has gotten more skilled than he remembered her being.

~~~~~Alternate Plane~~~~~

_Kakashi suddenly stood before Hana._

_"Kakashi?"_

_"Hana?" He attempted to sound surprised. _

_"How are you here right now?"_

_"I am home and just laid down for bed. You?"_

_Hana stopped breathing. Was she dead?_

~~~~~Reality~~~~~

Kakashi swung and Hana blocked his swing by grabbing his wrist. Everyone she touched she absorbed their experience, they had a unique signature.

"_Damn it_!" He cursed to himself.

As she held onto the disguised Kakashi his unique signature vibrated through Hana's body and she gasped because only one person made her feel this way. He saw her hesitate and he took this opportunity, kicking her in the chest sending her immediately to the ground.

Lord Phan and Haruto jumped to their feet staring at the fight between these two people. He was not expecting this good of a fight.

Hana flipped back onto her feet and stared at this strange man.

"Kakashi?" Hana asked.

He frowned knowing he had to end this fight because she knew. He closed his eyes tight and stabbed her in the side of the rib cage. She gasped and elbowed him in the face rolling away from him. She was unable to stand but kept trying anyway.

The crowd was cheering on her death and a warm feeling rushed over her body as the poison spread. Kakashi pounced and made it look like he was beating her. She pushed him back and kept attempting to stand.

Haruto cheered as Hana fell onto her side covered in her own blood.

"Send the medic," Lord Phan smiled. "...confirm she's dead."


	4. Chapter 4

This is almost it! I hope you enjoy!

~~~~~Awake~~~~~

Hana's eyes opened slowly, her head still foggy from the poison. She realized that she had been poisoned again?

"_What is it with these people._" She thought.

She slowly sat up looking around. Her head was still spinning and her temples ached so bad she thought she was going to vomit.

"How are you feeling?" A soft voice asked.

Hana jumped onto her feet and fell several times before her legs were able to hold her up.

"Lady Hana," Sakura begged. "Please stop! You're not fully healed yet."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sakura. I'm fro..."

"Where am I?" Hana interrupted her.

"I don't think I'm the best person to tell you that. Please sit, I'll go get the people who need to talk to you."

Sakura ran out of the tent and Hana sat down to calm her spinning head. Strange people needing to 'talk to her'?

Moments later Gala ran into the tent, looking around as if he lost something precious.

"Hana!" He tried to hug her.

"Gala!" She gasped pushing him away.

"Let me explain!"

"No! You're going to get everyone killed!" She stood and stumbled out of the tent landing on her hands and knees.

Hana had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight and the nausea to pass before she could argue further. She then stared at the woods. A gasp left her open mouth as she realized that she was home!

"Hana!" Gala ran after her. "Listen to me for just a moment!"

"We? You and that little girl? Get me back! You are going to kill our village! I don't care how worried Haruto is!" She was able to find her feet again and began pacing.

"Hana..." His tone was enough to make her stop. "Haruto isn't worried about you..."

Gala looked immediately away and said nothing else. She looked at Sakura now noticing her Hidden Leaf headband. Her breath caught in her throat and she stopped breathing, she knew it. Her hand immediately covered her mouth in shock that Kakashi was really here. She looked around for him but he wasn't there.

Gala saw her entire face go soft and he just nodded his head slightly seeing that she now understood. He walked to her side and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She stepped back from him and stumbled landing on her knees. He was here, she was going to see him again. Her heart pounded and she was nervous. She was hideous now, what if he married and has a family? She was so stupid to not move on but he was the only man she would ever be able to love. She leaned forward putting her hands on the ground and letting her head go limp. Her lungs sore and begging for air.

Kakashi, Guy, Naruto, and Lee walked out of the forest into the camp at that time from fetching water. Hana looked up slowly at Kakashi, a gasp leaving her throat and butterflies swarming in her stomach. Tears immediately filled her eyes and fell down her face, he was just as beautiful as she remembered. She stood slowly, her face flushing red... her body still shaking.

Kakashi stopped and stared. She was still as stunning as he remembered without her mask on. Guy touched his forearm with a concerned look on his face. Kakashi realized that he wasn't breathing. The rest of the group remained silent, staring between the two of them.

Kakashi suddenly dropped the buckets of water and ran to Hana's side, grabbing both sides of her face in his hands.

"Hana, I'm so sorry!"

"Kakashi," She whispered. "...my moon and stars."

He hugged her tight and couldn't fight the feeling to tear up. Tears ran down his face making Hana begin to sob.

"My sun and sky." He whispered. "I-I thought you were dead... then I had to..."

Hana buried her head into his chest and sobbed. All the emotions she was feeling just came out and she couldn't stop them. Kakashi just held onto her tightly whispering in her ear sweet nothings to calm her.

~~~~~Aslon~~~~~

"What do you mean they are gone?!" Lord Phan shouted. "Hana is dead and I lost a fortune!"

"They loaded the body into a carriage and headed immediately out." Jaal frowned.

"Heading where?"

"Toward Ire Land."

"I sent you a message about this!" Haruto snapped.

"You owe me money! Why would I listen to you? For all I know you hired them!"

"Why would I do that? They are headed to my home! How would Hana alive help me? She will ruin us all by giving my people hope!"

"Let's go end this now."

~~~~~Camp~~~~~

After a few long emotional minutes, Hana looked up at Kakashi. He smiled and wiped her tears from her face with his thumbs.

"You have to take me back." She said flatly.

"What?" He gasped.

"So you can be a slave again?" Naruto yelled.

Hana gasped when she looked at Naruto. She looked at Kakashi wanting to know who this child was.

"His son." He knew she saw Minato.

"My staying there grants my village freedom. You all should underst-" Hana got back to immediate concern.

"Haruto paid those men to take you! He's been working with your captors all this time. He is committing unspeakable acts against your people!" Kakashi yelled frustrated that she wanted to go back.

"W-what?" She stood with Kakashi's help.

"Hana," Gala stepped in. "...it's all true. Most of our ninjas were murdered or put on the rogue ninja list. The village is in shambles...people dying of hunger in the streets. He's killing us..."

Hana looked at Kakashi for confirmation. The look on his face and fire in his eyes were enough to make her realize that she lost a year of her life...out of jealousy.

"I-I need a minute." She jumped out of the camp.

"Kakashi Sensei," Naruto asked. "I'll talk to her."

"No. I'll be back." He jumped out.

...w...

Hana was jumping from tree branch to tree branch until one snapped under her weight and she let herself fall to the ground because she was emotionally drained.

"Hana!" Kakashi's voice rang just behind her.

She stood turning as he jumped into view.

"Haruto is hurting my village? H-He paid those men?"

"He is still paying them. We found out he sends his wife every month with the payments."

"His wife?"

"I was there and I saw everything. They attacked us after he forced Gala to show me your grave."

Hana shut her eyes, a new stream of tears fell down her face at the thought of him seeing her grave.

"I am so sorry." She cried.

"You're alive," He chuckled pulling her into a tight hug. "...when Gala told me you could be alive, we never stopped looking. I needed to find you."

Hana pushed him away slightly and her fingertips touched his face. She wanted so desperately to pull it down and kiss the lips she has craved for so long, but she didn't. Kakashi's breath halted. He was yelling at himself to just kiss her, to kiss the lips he has missed and has been craving. Instead his fingers traced the scars on her beautiful face.

"...I'm hideous... please don't..." She lowered her face away from him.

"Hana," He put a gentle finger under her chin and pulled her face back up to his. "You are still the most beautiful woman in this world to me."

Hana pushed away and sighed deeply. He sighed as well then looked down at her left hand.

"You're still wearing it." He smiled seeing the claddagh.

"It never my left my finger." She walked over to a tree and slid down it.

~~~~Clover City~~~~

Haruto and Suru made it back to Clover Castle. They sent several scouts out but there was no sign of Hana.

"What shall we do?" Suru asked.

"It's the Founders Festival. Let's throw a party and parade."

"What's that?"

"My father insisted on reliving the day we were founded by holding a parade and festival. I stopped it because it is stupid to relive the past every year."

"How will this happen? The people will not know what's going on? Or be willing to participate."

"If Kakashi and Hana are out there, that will draw them out. And as for our citizens, I have that under control."

~~~~Camp~~~~

As night slowly set, Hana stared at her city. It had lost it's brightness and that broke her heart. People used to laugh and go sing and drink at the local pubs, now the town was silent. A tear slid down her cheek and wiped it away quickly as Sakura walked up next to her.

"Your land is beautiful." She smiled.

"It was. My brother has damaged a lot of it but not beyond repair." Hana smiled.

"Lady Hana, you and Kakashi Sensei were close. If you don't mind my asking."

"Kakashi." She flushed unable to hide it from Sakura. "He is the only man I have ever loved. I remember not liking him at first... I mean he was always beautiful but cocky. Then my feelings all came together when he stepped up to defend me on a mission during the war..." Hana remembered that night like it was yesterday. "I was paired with Minato Sensei's team and two other teams were to come with us. We trained for years together. When the Third Great Ninja War came. We really needed to rely on each other. After a horrific battle, Kakashi and I were told to pursure two men headed away from our location. They were tough but ..."

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

_Hana and Kakashi were cut off from the team. They fought their way through a small battalion to follow two fugitives holding a sensitive scroll. She was bleeding from several small cuts and he from several gashes on his right arm, his chakra almost completely drained. His weight was heavy but Hana was determined to save him. His arm stretched across her shoulders and her right arm held tightly just under his armpits._

_"H-Hana," Kakashi grunted. "...leave me. I will fight them off so you get away."_

_"No!" She stopped them on a branch. "I won't leave you! Come on we need to find a place so I can heal you."_

_"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to yo-"_

_"Don't you dare!" She snapped._

_Hana yanked Kakashi and began jumping through trees seeking refuge to heal. Until he suddenly got light headed and lost his footing making them slip off the branch. He fell right through Hana's grip. _

_"Kakashi!" She screamed._

_As they landed on the ground onto their sides, the two of the rogue ninjas they were tracking landed close to them._

_"Your blood trail is easy to follow, child." The skinny rogue ninja chuckled."Why are you following us?"_

_He stepped close to Hana with a very evil smirk._

_"You have something of ours, hand it over or I'll take it from you." She hissed._

_The two men took another step toward Hana._

_"Step away from her." Kakashi stood between them, his knees weak. _

_All he could think about was protecting her. He has grown deep feelings for her and couldn't hide them. __Hana gasped at his over protective tone._

_"How sweet. You can barely stand!" The thick man added. "We'll get her after you're dead."_

_As Kakashi fell from his blood loss, Hana jumped over him cutting down the two men who stood before them. Within seconds she had Kakashi's left arm around her shoulders and she pulled him along, while holding the scroll._

_~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~_

"You saved Kakashi Sensei?!" Sakura gasped.

"It didn't happen often but I have."

"What else happened?"

"We were saved in time by our team." Hana lied and remembered what REALLY happened.

_~~~~~Flashback~~~~~_

_Kakashi woke warmed by a fire and in a cave. His head was foggy but he was feeling much better like he had slept for a week. He looked to the opening of the cave and Hana was standing in the moonlight with her shirt off healing her wounds. She stood in just her bra, pants, and shoes. He couldn't help but stare because her body was the most perfect piece of art to him. She was thin but was filled out in all the right places and those amazing clover and vine tattoos that covered her upper body. _

_Hana turned to face Kakashi making them both flush immediately. She laughed at his obvious embarrassment and couldn't help but love his attraction for her._

_"Are you feeling better?" She walked over putting her shirt back on._

_"Yea... how long was I out?"_

_"2 days. The weather is finally perfect to travel but I wanted to make sure you could move."_

_"Yes," He sat up but immediately laid back down._

_"Why did you use the last of your strength to protect me?" She sat down next to him._

_"It was the right thing to do." He said sitting up slowly._

_"Oh." She attempted to hide her frown._

_She has always found him attractive but didn't realize how deeply she felt until he stepped up and protected her. The tone in his voice as he shouted at that man was unlike any tone she's heard from him. He was protecting her and she knew that he knew that she didn't need anyone to protect her._

_Kakashi frowned at her disappointment with his answer. He was in love with her but how would this work? They were from different cities and she was royal. He decided that regardless of their future, he wanted to be honest with her because she deserved that. They were sitting so close that he could feel her warmth and he lost all ability to keep his mouth shut. _

_"Hana," He cleared his throat. "...we've been working together for a long time and y-you are..."_

_Hana's lips crashed onto Kakashi's through his mask. He instinctly grabbed onto the outsides of her thighs, pulling her across his lap._

_Nothing was said. Hana perched over his lap, her hands cupped his face. Kakashi running his hands over her body and stopping on the outsides of her rib cage. The rain outside began falling heavier. Hana put their foreheads together, her eyes still closed. _

_"What are you doing?!" She yelled at herself. "Don't love him!"_

_"Hana?" His voice made her eyes open. _

_She stared into his beautiful eyes and realized it was too late for her._

_"Let me see your face." She panted._

_Kakashi turned red at her request. Hana bit her bottom lip as he slowly pulled down his mask. He watched her closely noting every expression. _

_"Why do you hide your face?" She stared at his beautiful face._

_"I..."_

_"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Hatake Kakashi."_

_He opened his mouth to say something but was too taken aback by her sentence. _

_"You are more beautiful than the moon and stars..." She smiled._

_"I have been wanting to tell you that I think you are beautiful..."_

_He was interrupted by her lips crashing onto his in a bruising kiss. Kakashi's hands ran up the back of her shirt he was aching to feel her soft skin. Everywhere his hands touched set Hana's skin on fire. As she absorbed his experience, he felt different. He felt amazing..._

_"You're my moon and stars," She whispered against his lips. "Hatake Kakashi."_

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

"I hope to find that connection someday..." Sakura cooed bringing Hana out of her memory.

"Find someone from within the Hidden Leaf. Cross village love doesn't always work out. Be smart and very careful." Hana smiled.

"Be careful for what?" Naruto asked as he and Kakashi walked up.

"Girl talk." She winked at Sakura.

"I'll go check on things." Sakura smiled. "Naruto, please come with me."

Kakashi waited for Naruto and Sakura to leave the area before looking at Hana.

"How do you want to do this?" He asked.

"Loud and proud but not until the morning. There should be a parade and festival tomorrow. That is when I go in. Large crowd of my loyal family and friends...he won't be able to fight back."

"Alone!? No!"

"I'm going to sleep, good night."

"Hana!"

She walked away from Kakashi, his eyes wide and mouth open for argument but she didn't bite.

"Women." Guy scoffed walking in from the side. "...but she is so beautiful!" He smiled.

"Stay away from her!" Kakashi snapped.

"We should respect her wishes, Senpai." Yamato rolled over in his sleeping bag.

"Does anyone sleep anymore? I..." Kakashi watched her get settled into her sleeping bag. "I'm just worried I'll let her down again."

"Then don't." Guy said simply. "I'm off to bed. You have first watch. Oh and I have the comms all set up tomorrow so you'll hear everything."

"Thank you."

Kakashi watched everyone settle in and stayed up for first watch. A few hours passed and he was perched on a tree so he could overlook everything.

Hana was lying wide awake staring at the night sky. Every one around her was sleeping and she just couldn't force herself to. She didn't know what tomorrow had in store and being this close to Kakashi and unable to be in his arms, made her heart ache.

After a long sigh, she sat up and decided to go for a walk. She walked through her childhood play land remembering every landmark. She soon ended up at the old abandoned castle that belonged to her ancestors. She walked through the crumbled building and stared up into the night sky again. There was a beautiful full moon and stars all over, a perfect night.

"How long have you been following me?" Hana turned.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi was walking up behind her.

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

"I was just watching over every one then found myself wandering this castle."

"Do you remember when I first brought you here?" She looked around at the structure.

"I do."

Tears were forming in her eyes and she needed to change the subject.

"Your students are amazing. You did a great job with them."

"Thank you." He sighed.

"Minato Sensei is inside Naruto. He really is his father's son."

"Are you going to be okay, Hana. I cannot imagine what you've been through."

"Kakashi," she smiled. "...with you at my side I can take on the world. Regardless of what has happened to me."

He shut his eyes as if those words had ripped his heart out. He was unable to save her from countless horrible things and the fact that this relationship was doomed from the beginning. He cannot leave the Hidden Leaf and Ire Land needed her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." She walked up and grabbed his hand.

"You didn't offend me. I'm sad that I cannot be with you!"

"Kakashi...can we just enjoy this time together?"

He gasped at her request. He didn't know how this would end but wanted Hana so badly his chest hurt. As if a dam broke, he pulled his mask down, before wrapping his arms around Hana's body and kissed her. She hugged him tightly before she began removing his vest. As it hit the ground with a soft sound, there was nothing to stop them. Kakashi held her as they undressed each other, never missing one delicious kiss.

"Kakashi." She moaned as his hands took what belonged to him.

He spotted a soft patch of grass and kissed her as he lifted her into his arms. He walked them over to it and gently set her down to begin exploring the body he desperately craved, savoring every feeling and taste.

Kakashi stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes, both panting and eyes dark with need. He watched her as he entered her then took her mouth with his again. He smiled into her mouth loving the sounds coming from her and how perfectly her body reacted to his. They began moving in an amazing rhythm that had her legs trembling instantly and him growing closer to his finale. The pressure that was already building within her was almost too much to bear, she needed this release.

Hana's body stiffened as her orgasm spilled over them, she moaned his name while biting his chest in an attempt to not wake the others. Kakashi groaned from the pain but would not stop kissing her face and neck. Her orgasm was so intense her chakra began flowing turning her tattoos a soft blue. He could feel small chakra charges all over his body intensifying the feeling for him and Hana squeezing his length with her inner muscles was about to finish him. She rolled her hips against him wanting more and this orgasm to last just a few seconds more.

"Hana." He groaned deepening their kiss.

As her tremors subsided and her chest rapidly rising and falling, she was ruthless. She twisted and was suddenly on top straddling his lap. Kakashi sat up and kissed her deeply so happy that he was finally with the love of his life. He reached up and grabbed the sides on her face forcing her face to the side to further deepen their kiss. They took out every emotion and turned it into the most physically passionate night of both their lives... Several times.

...w...

Kakashi woke as the sun touched his naked back. He hasn't slept this well in years and couldn't help but smile. Soft breathing against his chest made him even more happy. He smiled at his beautiful Hana sleeping soundly, their bodies molded together, limps intertwined. He kissed her forehead softly until she slowly woke and opened her eyes. Once her green eyes met his, a large smile crossed her face.

"Good morning, my love." She beamed.

"Good morning, beautiful. We should get back before everyone wakes up."

"Yea, that's probably a good idea but ...are we in a hurry?"

He smiled and kissed her, running a free hand down her naked thigh then back up. She gasped when his fingers touched her sensitive spot and before heading back to camp they shared each other again. This time was slower and they savored every kiss, touch, sensation, and feeling.

...w...

Hana and Kakashi entered the camp as everyone else was beginning to wake. Hana snuck a quick kiss and walked away from him.

Once everyone was up they began the strategy. Guy was setting everyone up with ear pieces as Kakashi drew a diagram of Dublin square explaining where he wanted everyone.

~~~~Clover City~~~~

The guards ran into houses and forced everyone out to cheer for their king. Anyone else was hung on the spot. The terrified citizens began filling Dublin square not knowing what was happening.

Hana had snuck into an abandoned part of the city but ran in to a few people. She killed every guard that she came upon who were brutally beating women, children, and what few men were left in the area she was sneaking through. Every victim gasped when they saw who she was and cried out in happiness.

"Have everyone go to Dublin Square for the parade. Do not mention me."

"Yes, my Queen." They all would nod and say.

As she rounded another corner, deeper in the city, a large guard was about to strike a crying child. She ran and jumped on the man, snapping his neck quickly. The child stopped crying immediately and stared at the dead guard in shock.

"Get up. Go tell everyone to go to Dublin Square."

"O-Okay. Thank you."

"Go." She winked.

The child stood and ran away, looking back at the cloaked woman who saved him every few seconds until he disappeared.

"_Hana_," Kakashi's voice rang in her ear.

"These are handy." She smiled.

"_I lost sight of you, are you okay?_"

"Aye. Just a problem with a guard but he won't be saying anything anymore."

...w...

Haruto stared at the massive crowd standing in Dublin square. He stood in his carriage and looked at all the anxious faces. He knew his guards were forcing people to come but the crowd was whispering and looked eager. Suru stood and searched the crowd as the carriage slowly rolled forward.

A cloaked person walked and stood in the roadway. The hood hung low so they were unable to tell who or what this was. Haruto had the driver stop the carriage.

"Make way for the King!" Suru snapped.

Hana ripped the cloak off exposing herself to the city. The citizens gasped and Haruto stared in disbelief even though he was expecting her.

"H-hana..." He gasped.

Suru shot a quick surprised look between Haruto and Hana.

"I've come back to take back my kingdom." Hana announced.

Kakashi and the Leaf ninjas watched from their perch as Hana and Haruto's reunion unfolded. A sense of pride washed over him because she was going to be an amazing ruler.

Suru stepped out of the carriage to size Hana up.

"So you are the legendary Hana."

"No legends are told of me. Suru, I presume?"

"Yes." She stopped close to Hana. "Do you plan on taking this kingdom alone?"

Kakashi's body stiffened listening to their conversation. He knew Hana was strong but he still worried for her safety.

"No." Hana then turned to the crowd. "My brother paid those men to take me away so he can rule. I need all of you to send messages to your family and ask them to come back. We need the Clover ninjas back because..." She turned back to Haruto. "I am taking over this kingdom." The crowd cheered at her words.

Suru jumped at Hana pulling a huge sword from somewhere on her body. Hana turned a second too slow and the tip of the blade caught her left arm.

"Go!" Hana held her bleeding wound yelling to the crowd.

Haruto's men surrounded Hana as the crowd scattered to do as she asked.

"Kakashi Sensei, should we go down?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth.

"Not yet. I will and if it gets rough, move in from the rear." He was tense.

He suddenly vanished making Naruto search frantically. As he looked back to the fight, he then smiled as Kakashi appeared standing between Suru and Hana. His right hand holding a kunai and his left stretched behind him as if he was shielding Hana.

"Kakashi," Haruto glared. "...I should have known it was you."

"How could you?" He growled. "She's your sister!"

"Kakashi," Hana put her hand on his arm. "Don't bother. You will speak no sense into such a person."

"Get them!" Haruto barked at his troops.

20 men rushed forward at Kakashi and Hana. The two lovers fought back to back and together cut down each of the men using several formations Minato Sensei taught them.

Suru and Haruto gasped at how quickly they took down a whole group of his guards.

"I can never forgive you for what you have done." Hana took a step toward Haruto.

"I have never needed your approval for anything, sister."

Lord Phan and a small army suddenly piled into the square. Kakashi grabbed Hana's hand and pulled her to him. Archers lined the rooftops with arrows pointed at them.

"Guy..." Kakashi called through the comm.

"Leaf Hurricane!"Guy and Lee yelled.

As the dust settled the Leaf Ninjas stood between Hana and the army that scattered just in time.

"The Hidden Leaf is really willing to go to war with Ire Land?" Haruto looked at Kakashi.

"No!" A voice boomed from the rooftops as Phan's archers fell from it. "You are going to war with Ire Land!


	5. Chapter 5

I was not expecting 5 episodes!

~~~~~Clover City~~~~~

From the rooftops poured several Clover ninjas dressed in their standard Clover attire. Hana and Kakashi exchanged looks and stared as Dublin Square filled with ninjas. Haruto stared at the massive group and began to sweat. He thought his forces had murdered every last ninja. How were they all alive and so close to the city?

A thin man jumped next to Hana and smiled at her. Gala gasped at the sight of the man she thought he was dead.

"Shino?!" She stared at her former General in disbelief.

"Queen Hana!" He hugged her tight. "Kakashi!" He let Hana go and shook his hand.

"Shino..." Gala swallowed hard.

"Gala," Shino stepped close. "I forgive you, cousin." He added simply. "I understand why you did what you did. You never gave up hope that Queen Hana was alive."

The two men hugged tightly and gave each other a big smile. Hana stared between the two of them not understand what Shino meant.

"I'll need an explanation later." She said.

"Yes, my queen." They said together.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Kakashi looked around at the army behind them.

"We've been living in the woods waiting for Hana to return. We have a large camp in some caves and have been smuggling food to citizens to not make our presence known."

"You didn't think I died?"

"Why take a dead body, my queen?"

Lord Phan stared at Hana's growing army and quickly made his exit. He knew his forces stood no chance against them now.

Haruto's forces bowed in surrender asking for mercy as the last of the Clover Ninja piled into the square. He and Suru stood not knowing what to do. They couldn't believe how fast their world was crumbling.

"Haruto!" She hissed. "Do something!"

"Do what!? Our men have surrendered?"

"You're King! Why are you afraid of her?!"

"You won't understand until you fight her!"

"I'll fight her!"

"No!"

Suru suddenly charged at Hana weaving an unknown sign. Shino tightened his fists but Hana shook her head and touched Kakashi's arm.

"I got this one." Hana smiled.

As Suru ran closer, Hana closed her eyes, took a deep breath taking from him what she needed and opened her eyes. Her once green eyes were now sharigan.

"Hana! No!" Haruto begged.

Suru gasped at the change in Hana's eyes but was determined to kill. Suddenly her body went numb as she was now caught in Hana's genjitsu. As Hana began releasing horrors on Suru's subconscious, Suru suddenly stopped and turned ghostly white. She and Hana were standing staring at each other in a strange silence.

Haruto pulled his bow and fired an arrow to stop Hana from torturing Suru. Kakashi hit the arrow out of the air with a kunai knife suddenly standing between Hana and him.

"I'm your opponent!" He demanded.

"My fight is not with you! It's between my sister and I!"

Hana ended the genjitsu leaving Suru shaking and exhausted of all her chakra. She then turned and took the two steps to stand next to Kakashi.

"Two against one sister?"

Hana began running at Haruto and tossed a kunai knife behind him. He grinned thinking she missed and got ready for her attack. Just before she reached him she disappeared. He looked frantically around and she reappeared holding a kunai knife to his throat from behind. Kakashi smiled remembering when Minato taught her how to do that.

"Don't kill me!" Haruto squealed.

"Do you think I'd let you go that easy?"

Suru slowly started moving and saw Hana holding a knife to Haruto's throat. Shaking and barely able to move, she put her hands to the ground.

"S-summoning jitsu!"

A massive alligator appeared thrashing around angrily, it's tail taking down buildings and hurting several citizens trying to escape the fight.

Hana and Kakashi exchanged looks and ran for the alligator, Haruto could wait they needed to save the civilians.

"Shino! Gala!" Hana yelled pointing at the citizens.

"We'll get them out!" Gala yelled back.

Haruto's forces became motivated because of the alligator and they began attacking the Hidden Leaf and Clover Ninjas. Hana and Kakashi fought the alligator together using several formations from their youth again.

As the battle raged, Haruto grabbed Suru and they limped out of the city undetected with 6 guards following. Just outside of the city limits Suru ended her summoning jitsu because her chakra was dangerously low.

"Haruto!" Hana couldn't find him.

"He's gone!" Kakashi searched.

"I have a shadow clone following them." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto! You're a genius!" Hana smiled grabbing both sides of his face kissing his cheeks.

"Huh..." He flushed crimson and swallowed hard.

"Where are they?!" Hana smiled.

"Heading for the east beach..." He then stopped.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"They found my clone."

****East Beach****

"Get the boat, Asuka."

"Yes, my King!"

The guard ran ahead to prepare the boat leaving Haruto holding Suru.

"H-Haruto," Suru groaned.

"Suru?!" He didn't realize she was awake.

He set her down on the sand and kneeled to her face.

"She isn't what I expected. You should have killed her."

"I know."

She gasped at his answer.

"That shadow clone was a Hidden Leaf ninja, your majesty." Jaal added. "We should leave immediately. They'll be here..."

"Haruto!" Hana growled.

Jaal turned and set off the paperbombs he had hidden. Dirt, tree fragments, blood, and body parts showered Kakashi and Hana within seconds not allowing them to prepare. They flew back landing hard on their backs. Jaal blew up two of his guards without thinking twice. This distraction allowed Haruto and Suru to begin running to their boat.

Hana sat up from her back, her ears ringing and wiping blood from her face. She looked around and she was alone. Kakashi sat up on his hands and knees trying to get his head to stop spinning.

"Kakashi!" Hana was wiping more blood from her face not sure if it was her's or not.

"Hana." He answered from behind her. "Are you okay?"

She spun and took a quick sigh when she saw he was okay.

"Yes. You?"

"Yes."

His headband was missing and his mask ripped in several spots with blood covering his beautiful face. He wasn't sure what blood was his and couldn't believe he didn't realize the trap.

Jaal and the two remaining guards suddenly attacked the them before they stood. The two guards went down easy but Jaal was a very experienced ninja.

"Go to Haruto, I have this one." Kakashi smiled starting his chidori.

Hana gave him a quick wink and headed toward the water.

Haruto and Suru were about to the boat when Hana jumped between them and it.

Suru pulled two kunai knives and began attacking Hana. The two women fought together hard and without mercy. They wanted to kill each other. Suru found a rush of energy that shocked both Haruto and Hana.

Kakashi jumped out of the woods and met eyes with Haruto.

"I never hurt you, Kakashi."

"No," He took slow steps toward him. "...but what you did to Hana cannot be forgiven."

Suru screamed behind Kakashi as Hana finally ended her life.

"Are you going to kill me, sister?" He asked as Hana walked up.

"No. You have too many people to pay back. I was a slave because you were greedy. You'll be a slave because I'm generous."

"I'm the King of this land!"

"Not anymore."

Hana weaved a quick sign and vines came down from trees, wrapping themselves around Haruto's body. She didn't want him to fight.

It was finally over, Hana's nightmare was finally done. Now to rebuild the city she sacrificed herself for.

****6 Weeks Later****

Hana was lying in bed watching Kakashi get ready for his long journey back to Konoha. He couldn't help his eyes from wandering up her perfect body. A thin sheet was barely covering her beautiful body, the body that belonged to him, the body he spent all night worshiping. He then grew sad because he had no idea when he'd see her next and his heart ached for her already. She had wanted to beg him to stay but understood he had to go.

Out of the Ire Land's 10,000 ninjas only 5,000 survived Haruto's wrath. She was sending 1500 to Konoha to assist with their Akatsuki threat. More would be sent but Clover City needed to be rebuilt first.

A book suddenly fell from Kakashi's bag and he turned red instantly. He picked it up and shoved it away quickly hoping Hana missed it.

"What was that?" Hana sat up allowing the sheet to fall off her naked body.

"Uh..." Kakashi swallowed hard at her exposed skin. "...a-a book."

"What kind of book?" She asked biting her bottom lip and crawling toward him.

"The make-out series..." He said shyly.

"So that's where you learned all of that!" Hana sat up on her knees.

Kakashi dropped his bag and tackled her to the bed. She squealed playfully but gave in as soon as his perfect lips touched her eager skin. They were determined to have each other one last time.

A few hours passed when Hana and Kakashi finally made their way out of her room. They were all headed down to the docks together with Haruto dragging their belongings.

After the Hidden Leaf ninjas checked their bags, they started heading onto the boat.

"Naruto," Hana called out before he boarded.

"Huh?"

Hana hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"I knew your father. He was a great man and would be so proud of you. Naruto, thank you for all of your help."

"You're welcome!" He was beaming.

As everyone else finished piling into the boat Kakashi turned to Hana.

"Come see me soon." He smiled.

"Soon. Just stay out of trouble. If Akatsuki attacks, send me a message and Ire Land will be your ally in the fight."

"I love you." He touched her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I love you," Hana kissed him through his mask. "...my moon and stars."

Sakura, Guy, and Lee were cooing at the display of affection.

"Keep me posted on Clover City."

"Aye and you keep me posted on Akatsuki."

Kakashi gave her hand one last squeeze and headed up the ramp.


End file.
